The Force Within
by Unicorn232003
Summary: "How come all of a sudden, this InuTrasha guy chooses me?" "Sigh, Tomana you need to learn that battle or not InuYasha feels threatened" "Of What?" "You defeated the demon InuYasha could not and may I say while you are younger than even he" "*groan* Fine!" *I don't even know him and yet... I'm supposed to battle him... How strong is he anyway, and what is his weakness*
1. Inu Who?

**Hey guys! So this is my second story and I came up with it in the spot, so I didn't put much thought into it. I would really appreciate it if you would tell me what you think, it would make me happy to know**

**Anywho let's get started on that story shall we**

**Oh one more thing I don't own any InuYasha! (;**

**The Force Within. Chapter 1**

**It was chilly outside and it took me awhile to find my way back home through all the snow.**

**"Where I-is that d-damn cave!?"**

**I stuttered from being freezing!**

**I stopped when I saw red... The snow was red, like... Blood? I followed the trail of blood up a large hill. When I was nearing the top a bright yellow light shone from the other side. I continued up the side when I finally reached the top I could hear what they were saying, and as well as the fighting, I also had the strong sent of blood flooding my nose. I looked over the hill to see what looks like a demon fighting with a hanyou.**

**This isn't worth my time**

**I thought**

**When I was getting up I slipped over the other side**

**No no nonono**

**To my surprise the hanyou didn't notice me. Well he is a hanyou after all. Only the big demon saw me and started to charge when the hanyou looked back to see me.**

**I couldn't make out what he looked like but I could see bright red and gleams of silver. The red wasn't blood from the looks, unless the hanyou was covered in it.**

**"InuYasha focus!"**

**I heard a female voice call out. I looks to my left to see what looked like a human girl but she wore such strange clothes. All of a sudden I could smell demon, but the sent was slight... Like it was a child.**

**"Kagome, where's Sango and Miroku?"**

**I looked to my right, so did the strange woman**

**"I don't know, but InuYasha could really use their help... I just wish I had a bow and arrows"**

**I heard her plead, and was going to offer her mine. After all I had a sword, bow and arrows, so I still had a weapon to protect myself with**

**"Here use mine"**

**I reached on my back to get the pack of arrows off and handed it to her. The strange woman looked at me.**

**"Thank you"**

**She said**

**"No problem"**

**The woman smiled at me then pulled the bow back and shot an arrow**

**"Hi I'm Shippo what's your name?"**

**I heard a happy voice call out**

**I turned to see a fox demon child**

**"Tomana."**

**"That's a pretty name"**

**The young fox demon Shippo said**

**I smiled and watched the hanyou fight the demon**

**I have to help... But how?**

**I looked down to me sword and an idea struck me. I ran out to the battle field where the hanyou and the demon stood fighting**

**"What...*snif snif* your just a hanyou leave brat!"**

**" *hmff* well so are you and I'm much stronger than I look"**

**I pulled out my sword and it transformed into a large fang**

**I yelled the words**

**"DRAGON SLAYER"**

**To activate the remaru's full power**

**And just as I did I heard the hanyou next to me yell**

**"WIND SCAR"**

**Probably to activate his swords full power to.**

**Just as my move hit the demon, it vanished just like it was supposed to**

**And the hanyou's 'Wind Scar' just hit a couple tree's instead.**

**"How did you do that brat"**

**And the hanyou grabbed the collar of my kimono and pulled me up. All of a sudden my ears rang it fright when I heard the familiar words 'sit girl' only the strange woman yelled**

**"SIT BOY"**

**I was hoping sense it wasn't Kammi and this strange woman it wouldn't work but... I guess I was wrong**

**Me and the hanyou both slammed into the ground. Getting a face full of dirt.**

**Then the strange hanyou got up and noticed that I was slammed into the ground to only not because he pushed her because it was her command to!**

**The hanyou than picked me up and yelled over to the strange woman**

**"Hey Kagome! I would come take a look at this"**

**Then the strange girl called Kagome walked over to us**

**"InuYasha what now..."**

**She was suddenly stunned at what she saw**

**"InuYasha how could you do this to the poor girl and not even bother to help her up!?"**

**She scolded the hanyou named InuYasha, and helped me up**

**I was uncontious so I didn't hear what was going on**

**When I opened my eyes I was being carried**

**I didn't have the strangth to yell scream or do anything to stop them from taking me.**

**I could only hope they weren't taking me somewhere bad**


	2. A Challenge?

**Guess what I've disided to upload a chapter of bother my story's each day! **

**On another note, I really hope you like this story and please check out my friend, KittyCatKate, if you watch Soul Eater. I don't but... Oh well.**

**Now lets get on with the story!**

I opened my eyes to find I was facing right into the fire. I quickly sat up and noticed I was in a hut, all of a sudden my stomach started to skreech in pain, I grunted my teeth and put my hand there, my hand soon became wet. I knew what it meant.

Damn my wound reopened!

And I slammed my fist on the ground

Sadly the damn hanyou 'InuYasha' walked in. Grrr Damn mutt

"Good your awake"

I reached for my sword remaru, when I noticed they weren't there!

"What have you done with my weapons!?"

i asked angrily with a bit of panik in my voice

"Away from you that's where"

I hissed at him

"Where are your ears feline?"

grr he found out what half demon I am!? Damn him.

I pouted

"Aw little kitty doesn't get her way"

I I just wanted to rip his throat out and bath in his damn blood! All of a sudden I heard that females voice again

"Inuyasha..."

"Go ahead Kagome... We both know you can't do it because it works on this brat too."

"Inuyasha come here for a moment"

Then the hanyou left outside. I heard a lot of fighting going on and finally he came back in with a fritend look on his face

"Aw poor InuTrasha's scared of a little human girl"

And I pouted. The. InuYasha looked at me with anger and rage. And he reached out side and threw somthing on the ground.

"Your giving me my weapons?"

"Yes now follow me."

"We can't go fighting, I'm injured"

"Thats not where we're going. We are going for a walk... Right after I do somthing, so come on... What's you name?"

"Tomana, and your must be puke face"

i said with a smirk on my face

"Just come on"

and he walked out of the hut. I got up to follow him when... I realized I wasn't wearing my own clothes.

Instead of wearing my green kimono top and inside the sleaves were red. Or my white skirt with the buckles to attach my skirt to my Kimono. And sadly in all of the hustle they also found my secret weapon. It was a pair of 2 swords alike that I used often when I had to other weapons. Instead of all that I was used to, I wore a green kimono with purple flowers on it, and I hoped sense I wasn't wearing my own clothes that those damn beads weren't there but... Sigh. I still had'em.

luckely my red brown tail was tucked in my dress, and that they left my green cloth that I put on my head for a bandanna, that cloth covered my ears. And my short head length red brown hair was left untouched.

I walked out the door and Inuyasha grabbed my arm and pulled me up high. That's when my heart fell into my stomach.

"I challenge this feline!"

everyone gasped including me.

"But InuYasha, she's even younger than you"

"A challenge is a challenge"

replied InuYasha

"If that's what ye wish."

And the old woman led me back into the hut to prepair me.

And at that moment... I solemnly wished they would have left me there in the snow to die.


	3. GO Kagome!

**Ok guys I know that I'm a little behind so what I'm going to do is write chap 3,4,so I can have a break... I would love to hear a thank you but I don't need one... Any who my beastie KittyCatKate told me that reviews would help me be a better writer...no just no. I know that asking you may or may not do the job but you get the hint. I would LOVE to know what you think of the story!**

"How come all of a sudden this InuTrasha guy chooses me to battle... Of all the things, a battle to the death, was NOT one of the things I wanted to do" " Tomana you must understand. InuYasha like to protect Kagome on his own"

"And..? I saved his life"

"*Sigh* Tomana dear, battle or not InuYasha feels threatened."

"OF WHAT!"

"Quiet child. InuYasha feels as if YOU are his superior."

"So he doesn't like the fact that I might be stronger than him?"

"Indeed"

I put my head in my knees while Keade finished bandaging my wounds

"Now child prepair"

And she laid my clothes on the floor

I squealed... But after I got ready..that's another story

I sat down and put my head on my knees and my she's started to prickle

When Kagome walked in

"Are you ok?"

"Fine"

i mumbled holding she wouldn't here the sadness in my voice... Wench I shouldn't have even answered her question.

"Whats wrong"

and she sat down beside me

i wiped my eyes and looked into hers

"Are you scared?"

i nodded

"The Inu's of the west... Inu no Taisho... He led them... And killed my whole clan... I am the last serviced I know of... And if I lose... There will be no..."

Kagome interrupted me by calling out 'his' name.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha Walked in

"what?"

"take back that duel now!"

"why!"

"Did your father rule over the Western lands?"

"Ya as far as Mioga tells me"

"Call of the challenge"

"Would you tell me why?"

"Your father... Killed her people and she is the last serviced of her knowing. And we can't risk her dying over a silly 'challenge'"

"Good now you won't have to suffer being alone"

"Inuyasha si..."

"please don't say it"

"Ya you heard her please don't say it"

"Fine, anyway... About the challenge"

"Give it a rest I'm gonna kill her and that's that!"

"Ugg I wish I could jut s.i.t you right now.."

Kagome grumbled. And she walked out of the hut with InuYasha hit on her heels ready to pick an argument.

"I'm doomed"

i mumbled


	4. Chap 45 Spoilers!

**Hiya! It's Unicorn232003 again!**

**i think chapter 4 will be your favorit because... It's a hole bunch of spoilers!**

**So if your not into that sorta thing just don't read...**

**sorry but I really want to do this**

**Whoo Hoo! So let's get started!**

**1)** I was knocked to the ground once again, losing a lot of blood.

i couldn't take it... I wish I could just give up...

**You can give up... And surrender your self to me... That way you'll win for sure**

Stop!

i thought. I didn't like it when my demon half tried to tempt me to hand over my body, life, and soul to her

**Oh but darling, I'm trying to save our life**

And at that moment I lost all control over my body... By my mind and mouth were still free from her grasp

**2) **I opened my eyes and saw nothing but pitch black

"Where am I"

I asked in a frightened tone, When I heard 'her' voice

"**Finally the time has come. The battle for our life"**

"What are you talking about"

my demon half laughed evilly

"**When a half demon loses control many times, there is a battle between demon and ****half**** Demon. And whichever side wins that's who will take possession of the body, spirit, and mind forever"**

"No... Why can't we live like we were before?"

"**Ha, don't make me laugh. Those times were miserable for** **me"**

**Ok that's all I have so far and all I have to do is write the parts leading up to the scenes.**

**So I hope you've enjoyed the chappy 4 + 5 previews!**


	5. The Battle To Death

**Finally today is the day when it all falls into place... Where I will win the battle of the ages...maybe.**

**Ha do NOT know where that came from... Oh well! Now the day has finally come for chapter 4 !**

**Yaaay! **

**But you said last chapter was chapter 4**

**Well I said that cause they where spoilers for chapters 4 and 5**

**Okat you've made your point... And I don't think people want to read about me talking**

**One last thing, the other day I had a friend over and we tried to pull an all nighter!**

**We fell asleep at 10 somthing... Wow sugar just makes me tired... Oh well, we failed. At least we had a good time. **

**Now... Lets get on with the chapter!**

The cold grass slid against my feet as I walked to the place where we would battle. I still can't believe that he challenged me when I was still injured! Now that's an advantage.

"How long till we get there..."

I asked

"Just a bit more"

_Of all the places to battle why a million miles away from everythi..._

I got cut off mid thought when I heard Kagome's voice.

"We're here"

i looked ahead and saw nothing but empty fields of grass.

And in the middle stood InuYasha

...

Kagome now stood in between me and InuYasha

"Ready?"

She asked

Me and him both nodded and she started walking toward her friends.

"Fight away"

she said in a disappointed tone

I jumped up hoping he would claw at me.

But he grabbed my ankle mid jump and pulled me down.

i hit the ground hard and smacked my head.

i then heard him unsheath his sword.

i quickly grabbed my bow.

But he had struck me in the chest.

i quickly got up ignoring my pain and blood lose.

i unsheathed my sword aswell

"Twirling spiral!"

i yelled

"Backlash Wave!"

I heard him yell

blue spirals of air formed around my Twirling spiral, and it wa sent flying back at me.

i grabbed my sheath for my remaru and held it in front of me.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

i heard right before my sheath shattered before my eye's.

i quickly grabbed what wad I front of me. It felt like cloth and i used it as a shied.

I then heard him scream.

when I let go I saw I had used InuYasha for a shield!

Then I my feet no longer touched the ground and my throat screamed in pain.

i opened my eye's and saw he chock pulling me up by my neck.

_This can't end now!_

i thought

i quickly yelled with the last air I had,

"Fire claws!"

and he let go of me an I fell to the ground.

That's when things started to go terribly wrong for me.

My vision was starting to blur, I had lost a lot of blood, I wished I could give up, but my honour would be tarnished.

Tears started to flow down my cheeks as I closed my eye's, and thought about giving up and letting go. When.

**_Thats right give up... Give in... Stop fighting, and let me fight for you._  
**

_What no?! I will not surrender myself to you!_

**_Ha I don't think you have a choice... I can just take over while your in a week state._**

_No I will not stop fighting... I will not stop trying!_

Me and my demon half kept arguing. I didn't like it when my demon self tried to tempt me to hand my soul over.

I opened my eyes and InuYasha was standing there with a surprised look on his face.

i felt like I had new strength... But when I started to attack him it was forceful I wasn't controlling my body... _she_ was.

**WHOO HOO! I finally got this chapter done... I listened to dramatic music while I was writing this chapter to try and get in the mood.**

**i hope it worked and I hope you like it!**

**next episode coming soon!**

**you mean chapter?**

**give me a break I'm still in the _mood_**


	6. What just happened?

**Wow...over 100 views! I'm really...Umm... super HAPPY!**

**And it's all thanks to BloodPokemon101 she's a really good writer, I should know I'm reading some of her story's.**

**I don't know if this means anything to you but I just wanted to say thanks. You've supported me and gave me your opinion so... Thanks**

**Now... Lets get on with the story!**

**Oh wait one more thing.**

**Today is my second last day of summer VK and I go back to school soon. Ugh and I won't be able to upload very often... Probable on weekends... So ya. :(**

**Okay nooooow let's get back to the story!**

_I was no longer in hold of my body she was._

"**Ha finally I've escaped"**

_Wh-where what no she... InuYahsa that's now me!_

"I-nuYas-ha... Its no-tme."

I struggled to say

"I know that stupid"

**"Would you two be quiet... I thoughat we were suppose to battle!"**

All I could do was watch in fear...but when she tried to claw at him... That when I blacked out.

(...)

InuYasha's view

She fell to the ground and closed her eye's,

_This would be the perfect chance to finish her off_

He thought

He walked closer to the undefended body ready to slay her once and for all, when she stood up.

Her eye's entirely black with a green pupils.

Her fangs down to her chin, her hair to her shoulders.

She looked completely able to fight him... When I small whimper noise came.

"InuYasha that's not me!"

is what it sounded like.

"I know that stupid"

He responded

Then she ran up to him ready to make her mark when she stopped... She fell to her knee's and then fell in the grass.

InuYasha flipped the girl over so her back was in the ground. InuYasha froze at what he saw.

On one side he saw the half demon he was fighting. Her brown eye's with a dash of red, her hair head length, and fangs inside her mouth. However on the other side he saw the demon. Her eye's were completely black with green pupils her hair down to her shoulders and fangs practically down to her chin. He had only heard of this once... When a demon half has been used to often...there is... A fight for her... Her body... Her mind...and soul, forever never able to transform again if she wins, but if here demon wins she will go on a killing spree and murder everything she lays eye's on.


End file.
